


Iris, I want you to know all the times I imagined you being here

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dream Sex, Fantasy, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, well ok i feel a little bit of shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Barry imagines Iris in S.T.A.R. Labs.Inspired by Barry’s 1x21 line: “Iris, I want you to know all the times I imagined you being here, it was not like this.”





	Iris, I want you to know all the times I imagined you being here

**Author's Note:**

> I spent a lot of time overthinking when Barry would have this fantasy but then thought ‘eh, fuck it he’s probably had similar ones on several occasions’. I thought of this one taking place near the beginning of 1x08 (before Barry gets whammied and fights Eddie and Oliver), but it could take place anytime before 1x21. Probably closer to the beginning of the season when Iris is actively writing about The Streak/The Flash on her blog. It’s smut, the timeline really isn’t that important.
> 
> People asked me for more smut so.... here you go. I hope it's good. This one was more challenging to write than my last one.

Barry waited for Dr. Wells, Cisco, and Caitlin to give him more information he could use to stop this metahuman. He sat on the edge of the hospital bed in the cortex. He wished Iris was sitting next to him. He wished he could tell her the truth, about everything. Barry smiled to himself as he imagined Iris working with the team to take down evil metas. She could help them. Even though she wasn’t a scientist, she was smart. Great instincts (which she must’ve gotten from Joe) and the encouragement she was always so skilled at giving people could be really beneficial for the team. She’d probably love working with them, if only he could tell her.

Barry laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. His mind playing through the last time he was with Iris as The Flash. The way she looked at him on the Jitters rooftop made him blush. She was impressed by him, mesmerized even. The awe on her face as she looked at him captured the feeling Barry got whenever he was with her. And she hesitated when Barry asked her if Eddie should be jealous of The Flash. Did that mean she had a crush on The Flash? The idea of Iris seeing him in any kind of romantic light made Barry’s heart race. It was possible.

Iris told him that he gives people hope. She wants people to believe in him. But it was Iris who gave Barry hope. After his mother was murdered and his dad was sent to prison, Iris was the one who gave Barry hope that he could still be ok, maybe he could still live a happy life. Iris always listened to his stories about the impossible happening and never laughed at them. She gave him hope that he wasn’t the crazy weirdo everyone else seemed to think he was. Knowing that Iris believed in the good things The Flash was doing for the city, made him want to keep getting better. He would work harder, save more people, be the best hero he could possibly be. He would make her proud.

What would Iris say if she knew it was Barry? Would she be thrilled that her best friend has super speed or disappointed that The Flash is her geeky friend? Barry thought about all the praises Iris wrote on her blog. He imagined she was standing beside the bed looking down on him and saying it to him. He lost himself in the fantasy.

* * *

 

Iris was holding his hand and rubbing his knuckles with her thumb. Her eyes were filled with admiration and looking right into his. It was time for Barry to put everything out there. No more secret.

“Iris,” he started when she was finished speaking, “Without you, I couldn’t do what I do. My whole life you’ve inspire me to be better a person, and now you inspire me to be a better hero.”

Iris smiled. Barry sat up in bed and cupped her face with his hands. “I love you.”

“Barry,” Iris said in a cracked voice. Her smile grew even wider. “I love you too. You are such an amazing hero.”

Barry moved closer and took her bottom lip between his lips. It felt like velvet and tasted like candy. The kiss was soft and conveyed the tenderness he felt for her. Iris threw her arms around him and moved her fingers through the little hairs on the back of his neck. Barry pulled her onto the bed and on top of him. The kiss became more intense. Barry reveled in the little gasps Iris was making. He turned so that she would be underneath him. When she moved her hips against his, he pulled his lips away to look in her eyes.

Iris nodded slightly and Barry kissed his way down her throat. Now she was breathing heavily and quietly moaning. She pulled the sweater off him and started unbuttoning the flannel shirt that was underneath. For a moment Barry felt insecure. There was no way the most gorgeous woman to ever walk the Earth could be turned on by his less than impressive physique. He was no Oliver Queen.

Those insecurities drained almost instantly when Barry saw the lust filled look in her eyes as she examined his chest. Iris ran her hands down his torso and then traced his abs with her finger. Barry sucked on her collar bone and she let out her loudest moan yet. Barry’s right leg was in between her thighs. She moved upwards and her pelvis made contact with the bulge in his pants.

“I love you so much.” Barry whispered against her neck as he unzipped the back of her dress. “I want to make you feel as good as you're making me feel.” They moved so that her dress could be thrown to the floor and her lace black bra was unhooked.  
Barry put his hands on her breasts, causing Iris to instinctively thrust into him again. His hands were soft, warm, and his fingers perfectly teased her nipples before he put his mouth on them. He alternated between kissing, swirling his tongue, and sucking. Iris’s legs were shaking. She went to unbuckle his belt and pull down his pants.

Using his speed, Barry removed his pants and underwear before Iris could blink. He was back on top of her. He placed two finger on her panties and felt the warmth inside. He teased her by massaging her through the fabric. Iris was writhing and gasping for air. It was the most attractive sight Barry had ever seen. Slowly, he pulled down her panties and moved his tongue around her entrance. Iris screamed. Barry took her clit between his lips and lightly pulled. His fingers continued working her clit and his mouth returned to her lips.

Iris reached down and grabbed Barry’s erection. A sharp, almost painful intake of breath was all he could manage. She rubbed him and looked into his eyes. She was clearly taking pleasure in the arousal on his face. Barry stopped her pumping before he reached his peak. He wanted her to feel the pleasure too. Barry kissed her again before positioning himself.

As he slid inside of her hot, wet, tight, perfect, core, Barry threw his head back in ecstasy. Iris’s mouth was open but she couldn’t make a sound. Barry began thrusting and Iris mirrored his movements with her hips. Barry closed his eyes and the only thing he could feel or think was: Iris. Iris was the air he breathed, the beat of his heart, his paradise on Earth. Barry’s finger worked her clit and Iris moved her hands up and down his sweaty back.

Iris started clenching around Barry and it motivated him to move even faster. Seeing Iris come undone beneath him and feel such an intense pleasure because of him caused Barry to reach his own climax. Barry was overcome with the sensation and savored it. Their foreheads were pressed against each other.

“Iris” Barry whimpered. She was still breathing heavily and could only manage a slight brush of her lips against his.

As they finished dressing themselves, Barry held Iris’s hands and told her again, “I love you.”

“I know.” Iris smiled. “Now get catch this guys.”

She kissed his cheek and Barry was filled with all the confidence he needed to take down a million evil metas. He drank in the sight of Iris smiling at him for one more time before speeding off.


End file.
